marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
One Below All (Multiverse)
The Green Door was partially opened by Bruce Banner during the Gamma Bomb test at the Los Diablos Missile Base. When Brian Banner was killed by his son in the form of the Devil Hulk, he was sent to the One Below All's realm. Using Brian Banner's soul as its vessel, the One Below All was able to exit the Green Door and possess Jailbait, causing her powers to go out of control. Her boyfriend, Hotshot, then was forced to tie her a chair due to her power growing out of control. He went to a church during Sunday services and held the congregation hostage in order to force the priest to perform last rites on Jailbait all while ranting that Jailbait was possessed by the devil and that he saw a green door. ]] When Sasquatch was killed in a bar fight, the One Below All possessed him next and sent him on a feral rampage until the Hulk intervened and drained Walter's Gamma-power. The One Below All transferred to him and attempted to manipulate him into returning to the Los Diablos Missile Base and fully opening the Green Door, though Brian's ghost was able to take back some control of himself enough to tell Hulk that the One Below All needed a host personality to function in the living plane, like a puppet wearing a mask on a stage. The Hulk ultimately saw through the One Below All's plan, but it transferred to the Absorbing Man when he drained most of the Hulk's Gamma energy. The soul of Carl Creel was transported into an alternate dimension to meet the abstract and rather snake-like appearance of the One Below All, remarking that he couldn't "see" what it truly was and that "had many chances to turn back--But you'll always end up here at the end." The demonic being then split his body in two from the inside, seemingly killing Creel. After a brief battle with a now emaciated Hulk, the Gamma Corps. arrived and Absorbing Man's possessed corpse used the distraction to flee towards the area where the original Gamma bomb had been detonated, absorbing all the ambient energy in the area. Successful, the One Below All opened the Green Door and plunged New Mexico into the Below-Place. The One Below All taunted the Hulk with manifestations of Rick Jones and Thaddeus Ross, enraging him to the point where his Savage Hulk personality emerged; and splitting Bruce Banner and the Hulk into separate bodies. When the sun rose, the One Below All was able to appear in an ominous cloud-like form and was soon ready to take control of the rest of planet Earth with the aid of Bruce Banner's body. | Personality = | Powers = The One Below All is connected to the mutagenic form of Gamma energy and is able to possess Gamma Mutates, though it can only dwell in one host at a time to directly influence people and the living world. While needing a host to directly affect the material world, It can subtly influence people and events in physical reality where and when it's strongest. It can push people when they're consumed by the more negative aspects of the psyche (like making two angry bar patrons attack each other and then stab Langowski despite almost no serious buildup causing Tina McGee to note it seeming random). Puck mentioned that it had been stroking minds and moving things around to suit it's plans. It has also been shown seemingly being able to increase its power with the anger and sorrow of others as when Hulk was thrown in a savage rage and Jackie McGee seeing her deceased father, it then summoned an onslaught of demons to assault the Hulk. This alludes to it's phrase "I have all of the power you give me" meaning that the worse state a person is in, the more power and control it has. | Abilities = Beyond any known system of abilities. | Strength = Beyond any known system of strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Green Door | Weapons = | Notes = * When Doctor Strange requested Mephisto remove the One Below All from the Hulk after the success of the now defunct and brief Defenders team-up, the Hell-Lord remarked that he was unable to do so because it was "far stronger than" him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}